The Real Story
by maltararox21
Summary: How Mal and Natara fell in love behind the scenes of Cause of Death. Where they didn't have to say their lines or act like puppets. This is how it actually happened. This is the real story.
1. Chapter 1: Introduction

Katie is back! I know, I know, I kinda dropped off the face of the earth, but I'm back now! There are so many new writers, they're all so awesome too! Don't worry, I've been playing CoD and reading all the fics, just not writing, reviewing, or replying to PMs. I know, shame on me. As for this story, it has some insults about fanfics and CoD in it, but it's not from my point of view! I think all of the stories are absolutely amazing and CoD is my life! I just said those things I grasp Mal's personality. So please know that I love CoD and the fanfics. I said those things for the story! Am I clear? I really don't want to hurt anybody's feelings! Anyway, I'm glad to be back and tomorrow is CoD Monday! Who's excited? ME! Okay, I guess it's time for you to read now! Thanks for being so amazing! Seriously, you guys rock.

* * *

It's stupid really, "Cause of Death". I don't get why people have to play it over and over again. Worse, than that though, they have to write stupid fanfictions about it, making us do double the work. Ya see, we have lives. We want to live them. But no, I have to spend all my time interrupting weddings. And Natara has to spend her time thinking about whether she wants me or Oscar. And Amy has to cry and be depressed all the time. Ken, he has it the worst, he dies or becomes a ghost. Kai gets it easy. All he has to do is be himself and support "Maltara". Don't even get me started on Maltara. Please, for the love of god, do not get me started on Maltara. I am begging you.

When Cause of Death is opened, we start our lines, and we're practically dragged to where we have to be. That especially sucks when I'm all cuddly with Natara and we're watching a movie or something and we literally get teared apart. Then we have to go act all professional and I have to see her get hurt. Then she has to kiss Oscar and get all smoochy-smoochy. Then he has to freaking propose to her! Sometimes I hate the damn writers of Cause of Death. Natara doesn't like it either. You should hear what she says about him.

"He is unbelievabley awful at kissing. I honestly think he tries to swallow me whole."

"He has the IQ of a dumb brick."

Or I would ask her where she was going and should would say "To brush the Oscar taste out of my mouth. For good." Then she begged no one to play Cause of Death ever again.

You get the point. Do us a favor, don't play CoD again, that way, Natara can be my girlfriend. And she won't have to kiss Oscar. And she won't have to get hurt. And she won't have to be sad. Also, Ken can actually be alive. And Lt. Anders doesn't have to be a creeper. By the way, Charlie's actually a pretty nice guy. You should see his photos. He's like a freakin photography magician. Once all the characters were out to eat and, without us knowing, he took a few pictures of me and Nat cuddling or laughing or whatever. And now, there's a bunch of pictures of me and Natara everywhere in my apartment. I know, cheesy, right? But, to be honest, I do have a favorite. The one where I whispered that she looked drop dead gorgeous in the dress she was wearing. The picture shows me talking in her ear with a smirk on my face and her with a big smile. She's leaning over to me and we're totally oblivious to the fact that a HUGE amount of other people are there. But that's okay, because, when stuff really matters, who cares about what people think of me and Natara? We love each other. That's pretty much the only thing I really care about, she's the only thing I really care about.

When someone reads fanfictions, though, that's different. Sometimes I actually find myself on the verge of tears when I'm in the sidelines and Natara has to die, or shoot herself, or whatever. Every time I try to make it not happen. To tackle the guy who's about to shoot, or abduct her, or whatever. But the stupid freakin rules never let me move when I'm not in the fanfiction. But then there's the kind, where I get hurt, or I die. And Nat actually starts crying. Then, when it's all done, she would run over and hug me, or vice-versa. But there's also the ones where we get to act all lovey-dovey. Or do really awesome and fun stuff. That sounded pretty wrong. But hey, sometimes we get to even do that stuff to. But it's-why am I telling strangers about my sex life? Anyway, the fanfics where we get to be married, or boyfriend and girlfriend, or whatever. I enjoy that. But sometimes I get these random kids just thrown at me. I can't even keep track of them all. But sometimes the kids are really adorable, not as adorable as Natara, but fairly adorable. But then I turn into some softie. Or maybe I become some old guy. Or some sick love puppy. As of right now, I just don't know about fanfics. The one thing I can tell you is that I actually like the ones where we have a relationship. Except when I'm really cheesy or smiling so much my mouth actually hurts. But Natara likes that. It gives her an excuse to tease me. But she's actually adorable when she does that, so I don't mind. Trust me, she's a big cutie. Bigger than you would think. Like how she giggles when I tickle her, but then yells at me after.

Or when she just cuddles right into me at night.

Or when she tries to cook for me and burns all the food.

Or when she first discovered the place on my stomach where she perfectly fits when she hugs me.

Anyway, let's hope she doesn't kill me for saying all that. I don't think she will though. She loves me too much. Back to what I was saying...all the charcters have stories. Not just me and Natara. Now, here's the thing, some are really interesting, and some are just downright stupid. But ours, ours is special. Because there's actual meaning, and love in it. I'm going to tell you the story of how me and Natara Williams actually fell in love. Not some cheesy fanfiction where we get told what to do. This is real. This is true. This is also, now that I realize it, one of the cheesiest things I have ever said. But seriously, I am going to tell you the story of how I fell in love with her...and how she fell in love with me.

So...sit down, shut up, and listen to how me and Natara really fell in love, how we're making it work, and all the cheesy, "sweet"-as she likes to call them-things that I have to say about her.


	2. Chapter 2: Motivation

**Hey my peoples! How's life? Awesome! Well if life's bad...sorry, but f life is good AWESOME! I am so sorry for the long wait. One word:homework. It's eating me alive. But I have gotten so many amazing reviews for this, along with some of my other stories! :D I have replyed to them all privately because I find it a lot easier and time consuming. I hope you enjoy the chapter! I was so tired when I wrote this. Sorry if it sucks. :( oh well! Love you guys! -Katie**

* * *

Here's how this is gonna work: I'm gonna talk and all you silly and freaky fangirls out there are going to listen, because you're crazy about Maltara, and Kemy, and you're all in love with Kai. And me. And Ken. And some of you even think Oscar is handsome. Well, ladies, I'm taken. And a lot of you are way to young for me. I know, I know, if I were you I'd be devastated too. And Ken, him and

Amy are engaged. I'll tell you that story too. But...Kai is available. And he doesn't care how young you are and how messed up your relationship would be. Because if sex is in the picture, he's there.

Okay, that was a little harsh. If anything to do with "hot chicks" is in the picture, he's there. Wow, he's really gonna kill me. Sorry, Kai. Oh well, I'll just give him a signed picture of me.

Anyway...it was January 6, 2011. Yes, I can remember the day it all started. How could I not? Natara's everything. Well, and it's Ken's birthday.

So, we had everyone there. And I mean everyone. Genevieve, who actually isn't that bad. At all. She's actually giving Natara, Sandra, and Jennifer cooking lessons. Natara made me dinner yesterday and get this, she didn't burn anything. Nothing. She's very proud of herself, seeing as how I can't cook at all.

What was I supposed to be talking about? Yes, there was literally everyone there. All the killers, victims, witnesses, everyone. Except killers aren't killers. Victims aren't victims. No one is really like the character they play. Well, except the main cast. The SFPD team was pretty accurate.

So, because there were so many people there, Natara and I had to literally park a half mile away. And let me tell you, that was not fun. Suggestion, do not walk a half mile in the ice while it's below freezing. Take the advice.

"T-t-tell me again, Mal, why K-K-Ken didn't have his party in the summer." She huddled into her jacket and pushed her hands forcefully into her pockets. Her teeth clattered and the wind blew her hair behind her.

But have no fear, Super Mal is here!

"Its not that far, Natara." I draped an arm over her shoulder and she nuzzled into the crook of my arm, causing a slight smile to appear on my face.

"It's plenty far enough, Mal." She sighed and closed her eyes, letting me guide her through the frigid breeze, "We got out of the car three minutes ago and I'm too cold already."

"We'll be there in five minutes, I promise."

"No we won't," She mumbled into my shirt.

"You wanna bet?" I asked her, a smirk making its way to my face.

"Well, yeah, as a matter of fact, I do want a bet, Mal, because I know we're not go-" I cut her off and took a bold move. I didn't know what the outcome was going to be. She could slap me. She could kick me. She could never want to talk to me again. I swooped her into my arms and she giggled.

"Mal!" She laughed at me and rolled her eyes. Then she realized what I was doing. And then she slapped me. And kicked me. But not because I was taking it too far. Because I was going to win our bet.

"That is so unfair!" She squirmed and tried to get my grip off her so I stopped. And I looked her dead in the eye.

"Look me in the eye and tell me it's not warmer and you wish you were walking and freezing into a human ice cube."

She stayed silent and bit the corner of her lip, trying to think of a way out of the situation I put her in.

I looked at her with a satisfied look, "I'm waiting."

She groaned, "If we're not there in five minutes, I swear to god-"

I looked at her and shook my head with a grin, "You're unbelievable!"

She smirked and bit her lip again. "I know."

I carried her the rest of the way and put her back on her feet at the door. She walked in and we went our separate ways for a little while. I hung out with Ken for a bit. Had a drink with Eric. No, Eric does make people's faces into masks on a daily basis. Him and Sophie are actually expecting. Ironic, right? Then I talked with Jeremy for a little while, spent some time with Army Gillum and even played some pool with Old Man Zero against Kai and Carlito. Who I can assure you, does not work for a drug cartel.

I met up with Natara later and I looked at her with a smile. I grabbed her hand and pulled her onto the dance floor and wrapped my arms around her waist. She hung off my neck and rolled her head back when I told her Esteban and Kara had a little "Friends

With Benifits" deal a while ago.

When an even slower song came on, I pulled her tighter and she sighed contently, resting her head on my shoulder. I closed my eyes and we rocked back and forth.

And I remember how alive I felt, how happy I was, busting having her in my arms, safe and protected from anything that could hurt her. She was just right there, her beautiful and perfect figure, letting me rub her back and hold her tight.

Then Kai took a picture and posted it on Facebook. And I almost killed him.

I probably would've if Ken didn't interrupt me with some stupid speech we have to if it's out birthday.

"For my speech, I'm gonna do something different. Most people talk about CoD, the experience, and all that crap, but I'm gonna do something different," He turned to Amy, "Ya know, Ames, I could get into the details of why I love you, or why I could never leave you, and how I'll protect you, and all that jazz. But I don't want to embarrass you, so I'll be that cheese-monster later. So, uh, Ames? You wanna get married? To ya know, me?"

She squealed and she kissed and and he laughed and hugged her and everything congratulated them and rumor has it they already have their kid's names picked out.

And you can thank Amy and Ken for me and Natara being together. Because its all them. That proposal was my motivation. It reminded me that if I had the balls, I could do the same thing.

* * *

**Did it rock? Did it suck? You can let me know. You can ask of you want a character and what you want them to be like. Maltara requests. I don't know anything. Just review. Reviews are cool peeps! -KatiE**


End file.
